persona_cataclysm_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Relationships
[[Yomi Amano]] [[Ryuuji Shindou]] : Ryuuji was Yomi's arranged fiancee. Yomi did not appear to have romantic feelings for Ryuuji, but she treated him with the same kindness as everyone else. At the end of [[Day 1]], Ryuuji declared that they were no longer engaged. [[Zeke Ericcson]] : Zeke is Yomi's second cousin. Although they do not necessarily associate with each other at school, Yomi looks out for him, and had a hand in Zeke's enrollment at [[Kagura High]]. She voiced her disappointment when he attacked Ryuuji, saying that she was "disgusted" by what he did. [[Tomoko Akechi]] : Tomoko is one of Yomi's good friends. The two met when Yomi stood up for Tomoko, who was being bullied. Since then, they had developed a close friendship. Tomoko was the only one Yomi told about the [[magatamas]] she had given them. At the end of [[Day 1]], Yomi coldly rejects a hug from her friend. [[Miyako Tachibana]] : Miyako is a long-term friend and fellow club member of Yomi's. Yomi seems to be quite fond of Miyako, and enjoys embarrassing her on occasion. She once expressed an interest in having Miyako as a girlfriend, to the astonishment of male students. [[Kyosuke Himuro]] : Not much is known about Yomi's relationship with Kyosuke, but it can be assumed that the two got along well. They have met on several occasions when Kyosuke acted on behalf of his family to ask Yomi to join them. [[Ren Tsubame]] : Due to Ren's late arrival as a new student, Yomi and Ren have not been formally introduced. (Formally you say. They've probably got the closest relationship. Ren likes to carry around her blood. ;3) [[Ryuuji Shindou]] [[Yomi Amano]] : Ryuuji was Yomi's arranged fiancee. It is unknown if Ryuuji harbored any romantic feelings for Yomi, but he displayed concern for her whereabouts and well-being while waiting in detention on [[Day 1]]. Ryuuji pursues Yomi to the [[abandoned classroom]], where he angrily declares that they are no longer engaged. [[Zeke Ericcson]] [[Tomoko Akechi]] [[Miyako Tachibana]] : The two rarely speak to each other, but it is worth noting that Ryuuji respected Miyako enough to not insult her on a daily basis. He seemed to be hurt when Miyako seemed hesitant to speak to him after his actions toward Tomoko and Yomi. Ryuuji also tasks Miyako with watching Yomi's actions at the end of Day 1. Their relationship takes a drastic turn on [[Day 2]], when they are left alone in the detention room; he pins her to a chair and unleashes a verbal assault on her, listing off the negative things Yomi had allegedly thought of her. He urges her to not get involved with the details of Yomi's murder. [[Kyosuke Himuro]] [[Ren Tsubame]] [[Zeke Ericcson]] [[Yomi Amano]] [[Ryuuji Shindou]] [[Tomoko Akechi]] [[Miyako Tachibana]] [[Kyosuke Himuro]] [[Ren Tsubame]] [[Satomi]] [[Tomoko Akechi]] [[Yomi Amano]] : Tomoko holds great respect and personal care towards Yomi, for Yomi's help in ending Tomoko's bullying during the first year, and would do anything to pay her back. During the first day Tomoko accompanies Yomi to the[[ abandoned classroom]] and learns about the Magatamas. Whilst trying to help Yomi she is rejected and left at an odds afterwards. [[Ryuuji Shindou]] : Tomoko and Ryuuji never had a close relation beyond being simple acquaintances and able to joke around due to their shared detentions. When Ryuuji grabs Tomoko on [[Day 1]], Tomoko becomes confused and also guilty when Zeke hurts Ryuuji. She wants answers but also wants to help Ryuuji too. [[Zeke Ericcson]] : Tomoko is generally playful and flirty with everyone, even demonstrating that to Zeke on [[Day 1]], but that changes after she witnesses his violent outburst against Ryuuji. Whilst she understands his sentiments, she doesn't believe violence was the solution, especially when she never asked. [[Miyako Tachibana]] : Tomoko and Miyako are close acquaintances from the art club. Whilst the two have seperate personalities, it helps to compliment them. Tomoko was surprised to see Miyako in detention but also feels it's a good chance for her to get out of her shell, and Tomoko wants to help with that. [[Kyosuke Himuro]] : Tomoko and Kyosuke are close acquaintances from the art club. Whilst the two are friendly in club and Kyosuke is always courteous to her, such as helping her up, his gentlemanness towards her causes indirect problems of bullying from the girls who have a crush on Kyosuke. [[Ren Tsubame]] : To Tomoko, Ren is characterised as the 'dude with weird eyes'. [[Miyako Tachibana]] [[Yomi Amano]] [[Ryuuji Shindou]] [[Zeke Ericcson]] [[Tomoko Akechi]] [[Kyosuke Himuro]] [[Ren Tsubame]] [[Kyosuke Himuro]] [[Yomi Amano]] [[Ryuuji Shindou]] [[Zeke Ericcson]] [[Tomoko Akechi]] [[Miyako Tachibana]] [[Ren Tsubame]] [[Ren Tsubame]] [[Yomi Amano]] [[Ryuuji Shindou]] [[Zeke Ericcson]] [[Tomoko Akechi]] [[Miyako Tachibana]] [[Kyosuke Himuro]]=